Comfort version two
by tronella
Summary: Tasuki angsts over Miaka. Chichiri angsts over Hikou. Spoilers for the second OAV.


Fandom: Fushigi Yuugi

Title: Comfort [version 2]

(This is the fic I was **trying** to write the first time around…)

Pairing: almost Tasuki/Chichiri, if you stand on one leg and squint…

Disclaimer: FY belongs to Watase Yuu… and probably some other people, none of whom are me! 

Spoilers for episodes 4, 5 and I guess also 6 ("The Flame of Friendship", "The Transience of a Water Mirror" and "To Be With You Tomorrow") of the second OAV. 

SPOILERY EXPLANATION THING:

After the incident at the inn (in episode 4), when Tasuki is grovelling apologetically to the others, he's wearing different clothes from when Mitsukake rescued him from the fire. So I think the grovelling and Miaka being caught in Hikou's spell must have happened the next morning, right? Anyway, the first part of this fic is set during the night before that. And you can work the rest out for yourself!

Dedicated to Enigma O!

***

"Tasuki-kun? Are you alright?" 

Chichiri had been surprised to see someone else awake at this early hour of the morning – even more so when he saw who it was. It would normally take wild horses to drag the ex-bandit out of bed a minute earlier than necessary, and yet here he was, sitting under a tree, before the sun was even up… although perhaps it wasn't so unexpected, considering the events of the night before . Even more strangely, he didn't seem to have even registered the monk's presence, still staring off into the distance.

"Tasuki-kun no da?"

This time he got a reaction, at least – Tasuki started, giving a half-hearted grin when he saw who it was, and gestured for the monk to sit down beside him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just… thinking. About Miaka."

Chichiri just nodded, not wanting to provoke his hot-tempered friend. None of them blamed him for what he'd done under the influence of the spell, and Tasuki knew that, but it still wasn't something he could just forget about.

"… do you want to talk about it?"

_She loves him so much, even after all that's happened… there's noone, **noone** who would do that for me._

_It's not **fair**._

"I've been… lying to myself. I'm not in love with her – I don't think I ever **was** in love with her. I was just… I saw what she has with Tamahome, and I wanted that for myself, ya know? I wanted someone to love me. And I guess I – I thought that falling for the Miko was sort of… what I was supposed to do, if that makes any sense." He paused, trying to sort out his thoughts, barely noticing when his friend wrapped an arm around his waist in silent support.

"At the inn, before we – before I… it was nice. We were just sitting together, and talking and it was just… nice, ya know? I wish… I wish it had been real. I wish I had someone I could do that with."

"I know what you mean." said Chichiri quietly. "It can be hard to… to be alone, sometimes, when others around you are so happy."

"… yeah." Tasuki let himself return Chichiri's embrace, and didn't think to question what a monk would know of love.

***

It wasn't until after Miaka and Tamahome had returned to the other world that Chichiri finally had time to grieve.

***

Once it was all over, Taiitsu-kun had offered the remaining seishi a room for the night – an offer they had both gratefully accepted – and, as soon as possible without seeming impolite, it was to one of these rooms that Chichiri had escaped. Managing to stay composed until the door was safely closed between him and the rest of the world, he half-sat, half-collapsed onto the bed, and let the tears fall.

The door opened.

He looked up, surprised by the unexpected intrusion, only relaxing when he realised who it was.

"Tasuki?" The younger man had stopped a few steps into the room, uncertain as to his welcome. "What are you –"

"I… wondered if you wanted me to return the favour."

Before he was even aware of moving, Chichiri found himself in Tasuki's arms, fists clenching in the material of his shirt as he buried his head against his chest.

"… Chichiri?" Receiving no response, Tasuki tightened his arms around the monk's waist, not knowing how else to show his support. He moved the few steps needed to bring them to the edge of the bed, and sat, pulling his still-sniffling friend down to sit beside him. "It's alright. I'm here. It'll be alright."

Chichiri had fallen asleep not long afterwards, but it was far longer before Tasuki could bring himself to disentangle the monk's hands from his clothing and stand to leave.

END

A/N So I figured Chichiri and Tasuki would probably be kind of tired once everything was over, so Taiitsu-kun let them stay on Mount Taikyoku for a while. Hence Chichiri having a room to go back too.


End file.
